Transceivers are employed in a variety of communication systems to transmit and receive signals. For example, transceivers are often used in communication systems including, but not limited to, telecommunication systems, vehicle (e.g., automobile, aircraft, water craft, etc.) communication systems, security systems, sound systems, television broadcasting systems, internet broadcasting systems, sensor systems, control systems, power distribution networks, and so forth. There is a need for transceivers that are operable at different data rates, e.g., for data rate compatibility or to compensate for link quality degradation from attenuation, return loss, aging of a transmission link, and so forth.